memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Trikobalttorpedo
Wird nicht die Voyager in der Folge, wo sie im Orbit eines Planeten gefangen waren, auf dem die Zeit beschleunigt war (Sorry ich kenne den Namen der Folge nicht mehr), von den Bewohnern des Planeten an Ende mit Trikobalt-Torpedos angriffen? :Ja in der Tat... Die Folge heißt Es geschah in einem Augenblick -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:05, 14. Jul 2005 (UTC) wurde in "Die Voyager-Konspiration" nicht ausdrücklich gesagt das "Trikobalt-Torpedos" kein sternenflottenstandart sind? --Shisma 22:21, 28. Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Eindeutig ja, ausgenommen natürlich die USS Voyager ;) -- Sanyoh 22:28, 28. Jul 2005 (UTC) Funktionsweise korrekt? Es wird in dem Artikel gesagt, dass die Funktionsweise gegenüber Schilden gegen Null tendiert - aber in Es geschah in einem Augenblick war die Voyager trotz ihrer Schilde relativ schutzlos und ich kann mich keiner Folge ersinnen in der diese "Funktionsbeschreibung" stattfand - woher kommt die und: ist die cannon? :Referenz steht doch da: "Die Voyager-Konspiration" ::Sorry, das muss wohl irgendwie untergegangen sein, unbekannter ;-) --Doc Holyday 07:52, 21. Okt 2005 (UTC) :::ich kann im skript nichts derartiges entdecken-- 15:33, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Tja dann muss es trotz seines 5-jährigen Bestehens wieder entfernt werden... ich habe die entsprechende Stelle auch nicht gefunden, den Satz aber vorläufig stehen lassen. --Mark McWire 15:37, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::: und deshalb hast du ihn wieder eingefügt?-- 15:39, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::: Erstmal hast du nicht nur einfach alles entfernt, selbst den korrekten Kram, sondern auch vergessen entfernte Links neu zu setzen und hast einen blamablen Rechtschreibefehler drinnen gehabt. Rein formal könnte man das, wenn man nicht wüsste, dass du langjähriges Mitglied bist, als einen Akt von Vanadalismus bezeichnen.. nichts für ungut. --Mark McWire 15:42, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Quellen für einige Aussagen Aussage, dass sie keine Standardbewaffnung der Föderation/Sternenflotte sind: SEVEN: The Captain ordered Commander Tuvok to destroy the array. He fired two tricobalt devices. Are those weapons normally carried on Federation Starships? CHAKOTAY: No. Aussagen, dass die Ladungen variable Einstellungen haben: SEVEN: Specify the yield of the tricobalt device. COMPUTER: Twenty thousand teracochrans. SEVEN: Who programmed the device? COMPUTER: Commander Tuvok. SEVEN: Commander, you fired the tricobalt charge that destroyed the Array. TUVOK: Correct. SEVEN: Under the Captain's orders. Did you also programme the charge? TUVOK: Yes. SEVEN: Under the Captain's orders as well? TUVOK: Not directly. I determined the yield. SEVEN: Twenty thousand teracochrans. TUVOK: That's correct. SEVEN: According to sensor estimates of the array's hull integrity, a charge of half that yield would have been sufficient. TUVOK: The Captain wanted nothing left for the Kazon to use. I calculated a yield certain to produce that result. --Mark McWire 15:58, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Abschussvorrichtung? ich würde sagen die Abschussvorrichtung ist ein Übersetzungsfehler. Bzw. ist dem original nichts derartiges zu entnehmen. -- 15:42, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Du stimmst mir doch sicherlich zu, dass die Torpedos nicht ins All gebeamt wurden oder? Außerdem wurde im Pilotfilm explizit Trikobaltvorrichtung als Abschussmechanismus erwähnt. --Mark McWire 15:45, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) nicht im Original. In Der Fürsorger, Teil II ist nur von tricobalt devices die rede. Wenn man nicht weiß das es sich um sowas wie Sprengköpfe handelt könnte man das mit Trikobalt-Vorrichtungen übersetzen. In Die Voyager-Konspiration war dies aber offensichtlich. Dort ist nur von tricobalt device und tricobalt charge (also tricobalt ladung) die Rede. Das wurde dann scheinbar mit Trikobalt-Torpedos übersetzt. Die Vorrichtung ist nur eine Erfindung der syncro -- 17:22, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe es vor einigen Bearbeitungen wieder entfernt, da device sich wohl offensichtlich auf das Projektil bezieht und nicht auf eine Abschussvorrichtung. --Mark McWire 17:48, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC)